In a conventional integrated circuit module with fan-out wafer level packaging, ground shielding of integrated circuit chips is typically provided by a metal shield surrounding a mold that covers all of the chips within the module. While such conventional ground shielding may be capable of providing inter-module shielding, that is, shielding between separate modules, it is not capable of providing intra-module shielding, that is, shielding between different chips within the same module. Moreover, the shielding planes of a conventional ground shield are positioned to surround the outer surfaces of the mold that covers all of the chips within the module, and are therefore separated by considerable distances from the circuits embedded within the chips. Therefore, the grounding effect of such conventional ground shields in conventional FOWLP modules may be limited.